An Indelible Smile
by Storytelling Spazoid
Summary: Takes place after the aftermath of The Dark Knight. The Joker is once again out to cause chaos in a seemingly calm world. To start off his plan, he kidnaps a new plaything. JokerxOC, Rated M for future stuff/safety, R&R&E  read, review, enjoy
1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Chapter 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Someone smacked my face repeatedly.

Groaning, I opened my eyes slowly. Everything hurt, and I felt like I was going to be sick. What the hell happened? That's when I noticed the monster in front of my face. I shrieked. Grinning back at me was The Joker, the biggest psychopath in Gotham, maybe the world.

He pretended to look offended by my reaction, "Now, now, I don't think I look _that_ bad." He grinned again, "What was it? Was it the scars?" He touched them, "It usually is. You wanna know how I got them?"

"N-no." I said quietly.

"Too bad!" He sung out gleefully. The Joker grabbed my ankle and pulled me closer to him. He grabbed my face while reaching into his pocket. Whipping out a switchblade, he opened it. "Ya see, my father was a drinker and a _fiend_. And one night, he comes home crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. _Not... one... bit_. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says, 'Why so serious?' He comes at me with the knife — **'Why... so... serious?'** Sticks the blade in my mouth, — 'let's put a smile on that face!' And..." he smiled at me, "Well, as you can see, his stitching wasn't so great."

I stared at him in horror, only now aware of the blade in my own mouth. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"What's the matter, Dollface?" The Joker's face was an evil sort of happy. "You aren't nervous, are you? You should smile!" He stared at me, "C'mon, give me a smile." When I continued to stare at him in terror, he darkened. "I. Said. Smile."

I forced a smile through my fear and whimpered.

He chuckled, "Oh, you'll have to do much better than that."

"Please."

He smacked me across the face. "No begging, just smiling."

I tried again, and he clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Nope, I'm sorry." He chuckled again, "Oh wait, no I'm not." He looked at the blade in his hand, "You know, I think that you'd look nicer with a smile like mine, don't you agree?"

I shook my head, and my eyes watered. "N-no!"

"No, I really think you'd look quite lovely with a pair of scars _just like mine_." He stuck the blade in my mouth, "Now stay still, I don't want to," he snickered, "hurt you."

I tried wriggling out of his grip, "No!"

"You don't want me to slip do you?" His tone went back to menacing.

That made me stay still, and I stared up at him. He stared down at me for a moment before cracking another crazy smile. "You're gonna look great!" And I screamed something terrible as he went to work.

When I opened my eyes again, I was still on the floor, and The Joker was still kneeling next to me. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and I was slightly aware of the pain in my cheeks. He looked down at me briefly before going back to what he was doing. "You passed out after I was halfway done with side one." He shook his head, "I knew you were a screamer. I can always tell."

I could only stare up at him as he worked. My face was being pulled, and I realized that he was stitching me up. He cut the thread and turned my face to get to the other side. I felt like death, and I wished that he'd just kill me already. It was silent, and I took the time to wonder what the hell was going to happen to me. The Joker cut the thread again and grinned. He slapped my face roughly, and I yelped. "All done!" he bobbed his head, "Ya look lovely, doll."

He stood up, "But I gotta get going. Chaos to cause, people to scare; you know, the usual." He began walking out, but then he turned, "Oh yeah, you might wanna not talk…or eat anything solid…" he snorted, "Well, that depends on if I even feed you. Toodles!" And on that note, he left the room.

I watched as the door slammed shut, and I heard it lock. I hugged my knees to my body and looked around. I seemed to be in some sort of bedroom. It was dusty and disgusting and filled with antique looking furniture. My gaze landed on the canopy bed in the centre of the room. Slowly, I staggered to my feet and landed on it with a thud. I moaned; my face was now starting to hurt like hell, and I suppressed the tears. My mind wandered out of the grimy window in the corner of the room. It floated into my home, where I knew my friends would be.

I wondered if they had noticed I was gone. But I didn't even know how long I had been gone. I knew for a fact that once it was made clear that I wasn't on a spontaneous vacation, my friend The Batman would probably get off his mega-rich butt and come save me. I sighed, or maybe not. Maybe The Joker would just kill me and dump my body somewhere secret, only to be discovered by schoolchildren in the future. I shuddered, that was an unnerving thought.

It was completely silent in the room, and then I heard it. It was quiet, but I knew what it was. My cell phone. I took it out of my pocket as fast as I could and hit the talk button. Laurie's voice was panicked in my ear, "Ophelia, where are you? You weren't at school yesterday or today! The Boss is mad because you didn't give any notification, and there's a shortage of subs! What the heck is going on?"

I groaned. Jeez, he wasn't kidding when he said to not talk.

"What's the matter with you? Are you –"

The phone was snatched out of my hands. "Ah, ah, ah. That isn't a very wise decision."

I looked up to see The Joker glaring down at me. I heard Laurie take on a whole new wave of panic. "Who is that?"

"Do you think it's cute contacting people?" The Joker continued to glare at me, and I noticed that he didn't hang up the phone.

I looked away.

"Look at me." I was reminded of that clip they showed on the news of him. His voice turned psychotic, "**Look at me!"**

My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Now, you're going to say goodbye to your little friend here."

Laurie was still yelling. "Don't listen to him, Ophelia! I'll get help! They'll get you away from him!"  
"Say it."

I sniffled, "G-goodbye, Laurie."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, O –"

"She doesn't have to." The Joker cackled and hung up. He looked down at me, "Hmm, well, I don't want to hit your face because I worked hard on those stitches." He nodded to himself, "So, I'm going to do this." He grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground. The Joker began kicking me in the stomach as he laughed his ass off. I screamed, and cried, but it didn't change a thing. This was just on nightmare that I couldn't get myself out of. And I contented myself with blacking out from the pain.


	2. A Fresh Face

Chapter 2

For what seemed like days, I stayed confined to that room. I was starting to get sick from all the dust, and other crap that was in the room. To add to that, I saw a mouse scurry past the bed and into a hole behind the dresser. I was lying on my back staring up at the ceiling and waiting to die, when the door was flung open. The Joker strode in, in all of his psycho clown glory. His makeup was fresh, and he had ditched the trench coat, leaving him in the signature purple pants, green vest, and blue shirt. His gross-looking hair was looking less gross, and maybe even combed. I stared at him as he stood over me.

"You look like shit." He said gleefully.

I just stared up at him.

"You wanna know how long you've been here?" He didn't wait for a response, "Two weeks!"

Great, you maniac, now let me leave.

"But you're really starting to stink up the place; so, I'm going to give you a bath!"

Excuse me?

He grinned down at me, "Doesn't that sound great?"

No.

"You know, doll, you can talk now. You've healed up quite nicely." He nodded, "I know it sounds vain, but I did a pretty good job with you. It's a masterpiece."

I glared at him and opened my mouth. "Go burn."

"Ooooo, feisty!" He cackled, "I like feisty."

"Screw you, you crazy bastard." It didn't hurt that bad to talk, but I wouldn't have cared if it did. I was seething, and I wanted him to know it. If he killed me, well, that was only a small price to pay.

The Joker continued to laugh, "Is that all you got?"

"Fuck you!" I screeched. I drew a hand back and slapped him right in his smiling face.

This only made him laugh even harder. "Now we're talking." He smirked at me, "Come on, doll. Get up and hit me. Hit me like you mean it."

I sat up with some effort and practically fell off the bed. I stumbled to him and pounded a fist against his chest. I was weak, and I knew it. So did he, because he howled. "Oh you really must do better than that."

I reeled my fist back and smashed it against his face as hard as I could. When I looked up at him, his nose was bleeding. But he was still grinning, "See? You have so much more in you."

"You're fucking crazy!" I yelled.

His features darkened, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! No sane person kidnaps someone and cuts their face open for no reason! You're a fucking psycho!" I stared at him, "A madman, a lunatic, a –"

The Joker had his hands wrapped around my throat, and he was squeezing. "No. I'm. Not. I'm not crazy." He glared at me, "Take it back."

"No!" I managed to choke out.

He tightened his grip. "I said, **take it back.**"

My vision was starting to blur, and I squirmed. Before everything went black, he let me go. I dropped to the floor, and he kicked me in the stomach again. He paused and then did it again, and again, and again. Finally, he stopped and I heard his footsteps getting softer. But the door didn't close. I don't know how long I was on the floor before a very happy, very female voice entered the room. "Hiyah!" she exclaimed.

I looked up to see a woman dressed in red and black. She had harlequin makeup on. Just great, another clown.

"Mistah J told me to come take care of you." She nodded as she pulled me to my feet. "So let's go." As she dragged me out of the room and down the hall, she began talking a mile a minute. "The name's Harley, Harley Quinn. As you can guess, Mistah J and I are an item, so don't touch." She giggled.

I stared at her. Why would anyone want to touch? He was a monster. As she continued to drag me, he appeared in the hall. Speak of the devil. Harley stopped in front of him and made googly eyes. I tried to peer into the room that he had just come out of. He noticed this and shut the door. He grinned at me, "So, Dollface, have you learned your lesson?"

"No." I rasped. My throat was dry from lack of fluids and the strangulation I had just experienced.

He chuckled, "You will soon." Turning to Harley, he barked, "Let her go. I've got it from here."

"But, Puddin'!"

"Harley." His face took on a look of annoyance, and I was beginning to doubt her statement of their relationship.

But she didn't budge. "You said I could do it!"

He glared at her for a moment before smacking her in the mouth. But instead of taking me away, he pushed past us and walked away. I stared at his back, and then at her dreamy face. What the hell?

She sighed and looked at me, "That felt just like a kiss."

"How?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

But Harley said nothing as she continued to drag me down the hall. We ended our little journey at another door. When she opened it, I saw it was a bathroom. A pretty darn clean bathroom too. I had a feeling that I had the only nasty area of the place, whatever this place was. Harley let me go and pushed me forward slightly. She turned the faucet of the bathtub on, and it began to fill. She looked at me, "Undress. I'll be right back."

She exited and shut the door behind her.

I turned around and faced the mirror. My gaze immediately went to the two grim looking scars that gave a permanent smile. They weren't as bad as his; that was for sure. But they were still pretty gruesome. I then noticed the black eye, the newly-formed bruises around my neck, and when I took off my shirt, I saw the purple splotches that decorated my stomach. I was also littered with a bunch of tiny little cuts. I gently lifted the shirt over my head. I shimmied out of my jeans and boy shorts, and finally unhooked my bra. The tub was full, so I stepped in. The water was warm, and it felt good and clean on my grimy skin.

The door opened, and Harley spoke. "So, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your job?" She walked around and stopped in front of me.

"Oh, I'm a kindergarten teacher." I frowned into the water, or did I have to use the past tense?

"That's cool, I used to be a –" There was a knock at the door, "I'll be right back. When I come back I'll get your back for you." She left again.

Sighing, I continued to stare into the water. It was so calming; both the feeling and the look of it. I felt my eyes begin to close. I don't know how many minutes passed, but soon the door opened again. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I hear the sound of a bottle being squeezed, and then a creak. A washcloth was pressed against my right shoulder, and slow circles were scrubbed into my skin. I sighed again. "So, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you whether you learned your lesson." The very male voice replied.

My eyes snapped open, and I turned. "Wh-what happened to Harley?"

"I told her I could take over from here." He replied plainly.

"So, are you going to slit my throat in the tub so the cleanup is less?"

He stared at me, "Jeez, I already sliced your mouth. What more do you want from me?"

"You think I _want_ to die?"

"You sure seem like it."

I felt my anger levels rising, and I forced myself to stay focused on the water. I didn't need him choking me again.

"Listen, Dollface, it's not like I picked you out on purpose. Guys like me don't have plans like that. I'm like a dog chasing cars." He stopped scrubbing and stood in front of me. "And I didn't plan on getting this particular car."

I said nothing, and I looked up at him blankly as I had done before. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he turned his back on me and walked out of the bathroom. I stared back down into the water, and it did nothing to calm my nerves.


	3. Compassion, Food, and Trickery

Chapter 3

After that little nightmare in the bathtub, Harley came back in and washed my hair and made sure I was all squeaky clean. She thrust a towel into my hands, and I noticed that she was wearing a more sour expression than before. I frowned; what was her deal? When she came back, it was with a pair of boxer shorts and a familiar blue shirt. She glared at me. "Here. Put these on." She threw the clothes at me and slammed out of the bathroom.

I stared down at the garments at hand. Oh god, no. He couldn't actually expect me to wear _his_ clothes. But then again, I didn't want to just walk around naked. Pushing my utter disgust to the back of my head, I slipped into the violet boxers and buttoned the familiar shirt up. At least the boxers had a snug waist, because I was definitely way smaller than The Joker. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed and opened the door. The Joker was standing outside of it. My eye twitched. I was getting really tired of seeing his damn annoying face everywhere I turned.

"Dollface!" He eyed me up and down. "You look ravishing. Maybe you should wear my clothes more often."

I felt myself wanting to throw up. I was beginning to rethink the whole "Rather be dead" situation after all. Maybe it was the way to go.

"You don't say much, do you?" He said staring down at me.

"Fuck you."

"Now, now. I bathed and clothed you." He wagged a finger at me. "I deserve a little more respect than that."

"I feel nothing but disgust and hate for you, you fucking lunatic." I muttered angrily while jabbing him in the chest, "I wish you would just go off and die somewhere!"

The Joker looked at me for a while before he cackled. "You have an awfully foul mouth for a kindergarten teacher."

My eye twitched again, and I screeched as I threw myself at him. I tackled The Joker to the ground and began hitting him repeatedly. He was howling with laughter as I clawed at his face and pulled his hair. I raised a fist and brought it down into that damn smiling face over and over again until finally, he had enough. The Joker caught my fist and twisted my arm back. I hissed in pain as he got to his feet, my fist still in his hand and my arm still twisted behind my back.

"That's enough." He said seriously. "Now, you can either be a good girl and come with me. Or, I can lock you in the room again. It's your call, Dollface."

I weighed both options and decided that I was too weak to fight any more. I sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought." The Joker untwisted my arm. He then grabbed it again and pulled me to him. Saying nothing, he began dragging me down the hall. We went down a staircase, and I realized that we were in a house of sorts. I was pulled past a living room with a pretty impressive TV and into a kitchen. The Joker shoved me into a less than attractive plastic yellow chair. He began rummaging around through cupboards and everywhere else.

I looked around. It was really quiet in here. I frowned, "Don't you have henchpeople and stuff?" He turned and looked at me with a cocked brow. "You know," I elaborated, "those guys in the clown masks?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"So where are they? It's quiet."

He shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? I don't control them." He frowned, "Well, I do, but not all the time." He walked over and slammed a mug down in front of me. "Here."

Immediately, I picked it up and gulped down the scalding contents. It could've been blood for all I cared; I needed it. I placed the mug back down on the table. I looked up to see The Joker staring at me. I noticed he had brown eyes that were actually kind of nice. I blushed and looked down. What the heck? Why was I blushing? Why was he just looking at me like that? I looked back up at him and saw his face hadn't changed. This was so awkward. I think I actually preferred it when he was beating me.

I cleared my throat. "Why so serious?"

The Joker stared a while more before letting out a laugh. "Good question." Something beeped, and I jumped. I then saw The Joker take something out of the ancient-looking microwave on the counter. He set it down in front of me and promptly left the room.

I stared down at it. It was a bowl of soup. Suddenly feeling very ravenous, I plunged in and began eating. When I was done, I leaned back in the chair feeling very contented. It was still a ghostly sort of quiet in the house. Well, it was until I heard a loud crash from down the hall. Snapping up in the chair, I looked around in alarm. Nothing was heard for a good five minutes, but that, of course, didn't last. There was more crashing and banging, and I was sure that I heard yelling.

Against my better judgment, I got up slowly and followed the noise. It led me down the hall to a closed door. When I opened that door, it revealed another staircase that descended to a large and brightly-lit cellar. I padded down the stairs and peeked into the room only to see The Joker sitting in a computer chair in the midst of an overturned desk, table, and sea of papers. There was a small TV on the floor that had the news on. It was reporting my disappearance. My eyes widened; was I about to be rescued as this reporter said?

The Joker was absolutely still in his chair as I walked over. I didn't know why I didn't just run back up the stairs. It would've been the smart thing to do. But no, instead I approached him and looked down. He had his hands folded in front of his face, and his eyes were darker and more calculating. I gulped involuntarily. His eyes snapped up and bored into mine. I was about to turn and run, but he swiftly grabbed my wrist and yanked me down. I tumbled into his lap, and he held me there.

He just stared down at me blankly as though he weren't really seeing me. Finally, he spoke. "So, you think you're going to be rescued, huh?" His tone was taunting and nasty. "Just because Batsy has upped his searching, you think he'll come and whisk you away, don't you." His voice took a turn for the worst, and it turned downright demonic. "Well I've got news for you, toots. You belong to me now. **You're mine.**"

My mouth gaped, and I felt like I was paralyzed. It didn't help that he was squeezing my wrist so hard that I thought it would snap in his hand.

The Joker and I continued to stare at each other; my eyes wide and fearful, his dark and fear-inducing. That's when in a sudden movement, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face to meet his. His lips hit mine with a jolt of electricity, and I made the mistake of gasping. Seizing the opportunity, he darted his tongue in and out of my mouth in quick and steady movements. His eyes were still opened and watching. Inwardly, I fought my own instincts to melt into him, to close my eyes and let him do all the work, to enjoy every bit of pleasure he was offering. Because to be completely honest, the man could kiss. He slid his hand up my back and then tangled them in my hair. One hand left my head to glide back down my side until it moved back up my leg to rest high on my thigh. He kneaded the softer and more sensitive skin there while sucking and nipping lightly on my neck.

I fought off the string of groans and moans. I tried to remember that I hated him, but that wasn't really working out too well. He continued to work away at my collarbone when I felt a sharp pain on my butt. I squeaked and looked down to see a syringe sticking out of where his hand had rested moments before. The fucking bastard! He _drugged_ me! I glared at him, at his damn smirking face; all pleasure forgotten. "You son of a –" my vision stared to blur and I knew I was going to pass out.

The last thing I heard before it all went black was a snicker. "Gotcha."


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4

"Ophelia, Ophelia, can you hear me?" A familiar voice was in my ear.

I opened my eyes with some effort. My vision was blurry and spinning. I tried to focus on the face, "Bru – I mean, Batman?"

His raspy disguise voice let out a sigh of relief. He picked me up gently, his mouth set in a grim line. That's when I heard all the commotion going on. People were screaming and yelling in anger. I looked up, "The Joker?" My throat was dry, "Where's The Joker?"  
"Gordon's got him." He replied curtly. "Just rest, you're in bad shape. We'll talk later."

He was being awfully curt with me, but I chose to ignore it. I squeezed my eyes shut. What happened to me? The last thing I remembered was…the last thing I remembered I was kissing The Joker. I shuddered; that wasn't a memory that I cared to keep. But no, then he drugged me, and I – I couldn't remember anything after that. I frowned and shut my eyes again, trying hard to remember more. But I couldn't. It was just a black hole filled with no memories or anything else.

I looked around. Bruce/Batman had carried me outside to where an ambulance was waiting. I saw Harley being loaded into a police van with the other clown-masked henchmen. With more looking, I ended up locking eyes with _him_. He was sitting calmly on the ground in front of a police car, handcuffed to an officer who looked ready to pee himself. Slowly and deliberately, he gave me a huge grin. The Joker lifted up his hand and waved at me. I felt my insides run cold. There was something in his smile. Something I did not like one bit.

"It's okay, Miss." I jumped at the voice, and turned to see a woman with big blue eyes and fiery red hair. She smiled at me, "It's all over now. You're safe."

I could only nod slowly and watch him out of the back window as I was driven to the hospital.

…

**Hey, guys! This chapter is really, really, really, really short (Only 343 words not counting this) because I would like at least one review about the story in a whole. This being said, if you want more, I'd better start seeing some reviews! ^Evil smile^ Toodles!**


	5. Realization

Chapter 5

"Ophie?" Laurie poked her head into my bedroom, "Are you alright?"

I was sitting on my bed with a handheld mirror in my hands. I looked at her blankly before snapping back into reality. "Oh, yeah." I smiled, "I'm fine."

She sighed, "What he did to you, it's..." She trailed off.

"You mean the scars?" I nodded, "Yeah, they're not that bad. I mean, if I was in a death metal band, it'd be pretty brutal."

"But you aren't in a death metal band." She walked over and sat next to me, "You're a kindergarten teacher. You aren't Nathan Explosion; you're Ophelia Makhdomi."

"Do I still get to keep my job?" I looked at her, "What if the kids get scared? That would be just awful."

"Brenda says that Porter is thinking about keeping you. I mean, you're a great teacher; he doesn't want to lose you." She looked at me and changed the subject, "Have you talked to Bruce yet?"

"Not since last week." I looked down at my feet, "He hasn't tried calling, so I figured that I'd leave him alone."

Laurie and I sat in silence for a few minutes before she perked up. "Hey," she said while tapping my shoulder. "Let's go out tonight. You, me, Brenda, Jackie, and Lisa; we'll have girls night out."

I scratched my head, "I dunno, Laurie."

"Ophie, I'm not taking no for an answer." She stood, "Now get up and get dressed. We'll meet you here in a few hours."

No, I needed to check on something. "Laurie, I don't think I can –"

"Ophie," she looked annoyed, 'I'm trying to make things better for you. You can't just mope around the house. You need to get out and celebrate that you're okay!" She smiled, "Now let's –"

I was tired of being interrupted, "I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

Laurie stopped walking and turned around. She stared at me, "What did you just say?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You can't be." She frowned, "I mean, have you and Bruce ever…"

"Once or twice." I muttered sheepishly. I hated answering questions like that.

"Have you taken a test?" Laurie was getting frantic, "Because maybe you should take a test. Have you missed any periods? Why haven't you told me?"

"I was supposed to get it the day I was…saved. I know it was supposed to happen; mine is usually like clockwork."

"Big deal," her voice was unconvincing, "It's a couple of days late!"

"It's a week late." I replied strongly, "I need to know."

She stared at me before sighing heavily and whipping out her phone. "Fine," she began, "But I'm calling the girls and telling them to come over. I don't think I can handle this one without backup."

"Fine." I plopped down in bed again. Something wasn't right. I could feel it, and I was determined to find out why.

…

I walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand. Laurie stared at me, her emerald eyes glowing. "What's it say?" Her olive skin was flushed with excitement.

Brenda brushed some hair out of her face. "Are we going to have little Ophelia's running around?"

I didn't look up from the test, "In thirty seconds we'll find out."

We stayed silent and the only thing heard was breathing. Finally, a little blue negative sign appeared. I stared at it, "It's negative."

Jackie sighed in relief, "Oh thank god."

"Hmm." Was all that I could manage.

Lisa frowned at me, "What's wrong, Ophie?"

"I don't know. I still feel like something's a little off."

"It's probably from being with that lunatic." Brenda said soothingly, "Maybe we should leave the going out for another night. Let Ophie rest tonight. That's what's best for her." She chuckled, "Maybe all of us."

I nodded, "Yeah." I turned to Laurie, "I promise that we'll hang out another time."

She sighed and hugged me. "Fine. I'll see you."

"Bye." I said softly as they all exited the house. I locked the front door behind them and walked upstairs. I went into the bathroom; a shower sounded like a really good idea right now. I stripped down and got in. Turning the water as hot as it could go, I enveloped myself in steam. After enjoying the sensation for a moment, I went to grab the soap and puffy-scrubber-thing. As I scrubbed myself clean, I noticed something on my hip. It was a sloppily carved J. I stared down at it. That creep actually branded me? Ugh, hopefully it wouldn't leave too bad of a scar. I brushed my thumb against it, and my head started throbbing.

I groaned and shut my eyes. That's when I saw it. The image was fuzzy, but I could still see it clear enough. I could see him giggling like a child as he picked my limp body up and slung it over his shoulder. I could see as he kicked open the door that was always locked, revealing a dimly lit bedroom that was undoubtedly his own. I saw how he threw me down and hastily undid the buttons of the borrowed shirt, and slid down the shorts, leaving me naked and more vulnerable than ever. That damn gleeful face looming over mine as he grunted and moaned while thrusting his hips into mine; lips and teeth tearing into my skin hungrily. His claim that I was his and no one else's as he climaxed; his fingers digging into my hips. The fact that I couldn't do a damn thing about it. And then nothing. I must've been out for a couple of days after.

My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was on the shower floor. Despite the water from the shower running down my face, I knew that I was crying. I shut off the water and scrambled out of the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around me as an afterthought, I ripped up the phone and dialed Laurie's number.

She answered, "What's up?"

"It's his!" I blubbered into the phone.

"What's his?" I could practically see her frown, "What are you talking about, Ophie?"

"I told you I was, but you didn't believe me!" I was frantic and probably not making any sense.

"Calm down, and tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant with The Joker's baby."


	6. The Conversation

Chapter 6

Bruce stared at me from across the table. "What are you saying, Ophelia?"

"I'm saying exactly what I'm telling you, Bruce." I wrung my hands together.

"Maybe the test was wrong."

"Bruce," I stared at him sadly, "the one I took at home was wrong. When Laurie and I went to the hospital last week, they did a blood test, and I'm pregnant." I sighed, "About six weeks pregnant to be exact."

"Well," he looked down at his fingernails for a moment before peeking up at me, "why don't you get an abor –"

"No."

"I'll pay for it, if that's what you're worried about." He smiled, "And I'll even go with you to the –"

"What part of no don't you understand, Bruce?" I glared at him, "You know that while I have nothing against those who have the procedure done, I don't want anything to do with it."

"So you'd rather carry that monster's baby."

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my stomach. I had started getting bigger, and more tired, and morning sickness, and fucking Bruce's abortion theory wasn't doing anything for me right now. I glared at him some more, "It's still a human being."

"Barely." Bruce crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Think about it, Ophelia. You're pregnant. The baby's father – if you give birth to it – is going to be some homicidal maniac. What if it has some mental illness, hmm? What are you going to do then? Are you going to deal with it?" He looked at me, "Baby, you might think you're strong enough to do this, but you can't do it alone. I want kids with you one day, but I want them to be my kids. Normal kids without ties to psychos." He smiled, "Just think; we could have a normal family."

I was silent as I stared at him. Finally, I spoke. "Says the man who runs around in a bat costume."

His eye twitched. "I keep people safe."

"You also get your eyebrows done." I stood up, "Goodbye, Bruce." And I walked away.

…

I sat in bed nibbling on some candied ginger when my bedroom door opened. I looked up to see The Joker stride into the room. He smiled at me, "Hello, Dollface! How's my favorite mommy doing?"

"Hmm, let's see," I said sarcastically, "I puke at least three times a day, despite eating nothing but ginger-based snacks to stop the nausea. My boobs hurt, I've gained weight, not to mention the sudden changes in mood that have basically turned me into you. Oh, and my boyfriend wants me to get an abortion, and I'm starting to hate him." I looked at him, "And did I mention that I'm carrying the baby of a complete psychopath? Because that only adds to it."

During my little rant, he had walked over and sat down next to me. The Joker looked at me, "So you're that good, huh?"

"I'm going to murder you."

"I still cannot believe that you teach small children for a living."

"Screw you."

We sat next to each other in silence. He turned and looked at me. "So, are you going to get one?"

"Get what?"

"An abortion."

"No." I shook my head and looked at him. "I couldn't go through with it anyway. I'm not strong like that."

"I think you're strong." He said thoughtfully, "I think it's just in your own way."

"Are we actually having a normal conversation?" I stared at him in disbelief, "Or is this only going to result in you beating me."

"No, I think I can hold it in this time." He chuckled and looked at me. "There's just something about you that sends me into a blind rage sometimes."

"That's very open of you."

"Well, it really only happens when I think of you and Brucey getting cozy." He yawned and stretched out in my lap. "But other than that, I think your alright, Dollface." He raised a hand and brushed his fingers against the scars. "What does pretty boy think of these?"

"He hates them, obviously. Most people hate them."

"I like them." He continued to caress my face and stare up at me, "I think that they make you look beautiful."

"Great, the crazy one thinks I'm beautiful."

"I'm not crazy." He said seriously. "Don't push your luck, Dollface. There are still plenty of places that I can hit you."

"It takes a _real_ man to hit a woman, you know."

"I'm serious, Dollface." He said, sitting up. "Don't try me."

"Especially a pregnant woman." I felt a stinging sensation in my right cheek.

The Joker was glaring at me, his purple-gloved hand raised, and his eyes burning. "I warned you." He muttered.

Once again we just sat and stared at each other. Neither of us blinking, and the only sound heard was the sound of our breathing. Finally, I let out a snort. "You look so weird with that makeup."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the changes in mood."

This – for some reason- caused me to giggle, which morphed into full blown laughter. I was only semi-aware of The Joker's staring as I laughed so hard tears spilled down my cheeks. Finally, I heard his laughter melt in with mine; causing it to sound a little more crazy. This only made me laugh harder, and I toppled over. I sighed as I felt myself being pulled into The Joker's lap. It was as though we had just switched positions. I looked up at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "So, what's going to happen now?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me. I never know."

I closed my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright."

"Are you going to be here when I get up?"

"When do you get up?"

"When I have to pee." I frowned, "Or vomit, or if I'm hungry."

"Well I still have no idea, so stop asking me questions that require me to think ahead."

I pressed my face against his upper thigh (which – even though I hated to admit it – felt like he had a good amount of muscle going for him) and yawned. "You wanna sleep on a pillow?" He growled angrily.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled; my voice thick. I curled up and adjusted my body to ensure comfort and fell asleep with ease.

…

When I opened my eyes again, I was on a pillow and all alone. I sighed heavily and sat up. What did I care? I don't even like him.

_Oh really, Ophelia? Because if that was true, you wouldn't be so upset to see him absent._

Shut up, Voice of Reason. Before I could even think anymore conflicting thoughts, I noticed the crack of light coming from under the bathroom door. I frowned and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. That's when I saw the familiar attire all over my floor. Against my will, I smiled and lay back down. The bathroom door opened after a few more minutes of waiting, and a man I had never seen before walked out. "Oh my god."

Mr. Sexy looked at me in mild annoyance. "What's your problem?"

I sniffled, "It's just – you're just – my god, you're beautiful!" I stared at him as he got back in next to me. "I thought you'd be ugly under the clothes and creepy makeup. You weren't supposed to be hot beyond reason!"

The Joker raised a brow. "Maybe you should just go back to sleep."

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"Don't make me hit you again, Dollface. Because I'll do it."

He turned off the light and lay down. I rolled closer to him and stared some more. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even, but I knew he was awake. However, this didn't stop me from moving closer until my head was resting on his shoulder, and my forehead was pressed against his jaw. I just hoped that he didn't smack me for cuddling. But no, he did not. Instead, I felt an arm snake around me and a voice mumbled, "You speak of this to no one." Before the silence came once more.

Hmm, I guess that even psychotic murderers liked to snuggle. And contented, I slept once more.


	7. The Miracle of Birth

Chapter 7

**Eight Months Later**

The streets of Gotham were covered in snow. Ah, everything began to look so peaceful around Christmas time. I focused on the sound of the screaming woman. But then why did this poor lady sound so distressed? That's when I realized that the screaming woman was me. I was wheeled out of the ambulance and through the hospital doors. I gripped Laurie's hand. A nurse stopped us. "Oh, I'm sorry. Only immediate family members are –"

I grabbed her by the front of her scrubs and pulled her down to meet me. "Listen, you, _that woman_ is going to accompany me into _that room_ to get this _fucking_ baby out. You got that?" Hmm, I think the contractions were starting to have an effect on me.

The nurse snapped up at attention. "Yes, ma'am." She nodded at the other nurse who had been wheeling the wheelchair.

Before I knew it, I was in the delivery room, in the stirrups, and glaring daggers at my doctor. "Well, congratulations, Miss Makhdomi. You are officially ready to begin pushing."

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by another contraction. I groaned. I looked around, "W-w-wait! Where's Laurie?"

A male nurse was at my side. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I think your friend got caught up." His face was obscured by a surgical mask.

I was frantic by this point. "No! But I c-can't – I can't do this alone!"

"Hush." He said reassuringly, "You're going to be fine."

I was pushing now, and feeling a tearing, hot, stinging sort of pain that made me want to rip the hand I was holding clean off. Wait a minute, hand I was holding? I looked slightly and saw the nurse holding my hand tightly, rubbing his gloved thumb into my skin. I stared up at him. Those eyes. I knew those eyes.

"The baby's crowning!" The midwife looked up at me. "You're doing fine, Ophelia. Now, I just need you to stop pushing and take some short breaths. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded. The nurse bent closer to my ear, "It's almost over, Ophelia. It's almost over. You're doing fine, just like I knew you would."

…

"Hey."

I opened my eyes to see the male nurse smiling down at me. However, the mask was pulled down revealing the non-made-up face with the very familiar scars that matched my own. I smiled at him weakly. "Hey." I replied quietly.

"You did good in there, Dollface." He rubbed my face gently. "I told you were strong."

"Yeah." I looked up at him, "You did, didn't you."

"The kid." The Joker cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The kid isn't half bad looking."

"I think he's beautiful."

"He has your skin." The Joker ran his hand down my face. "The same tone."

"Well, yes. Genetics has a lot to do with that." I nodded and looked at him, "But you know, as the baby grows his physical appearance is going to change. So he might end up lightening up a little bit."

"I don't care about its skin tone, Ophelia." He looked down at me, "Well, have fun with it."

"Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't stick around."

"It's good that you know that." He sat down next to the bed and looked at me. "But I don't suppose it'll hurt to stick around for a little while." He chuckled to himself, "It's not like I'm going to be around for much longer."

"Is that a suicide hint? Or are you just going to go off the radar."

He stood up and pressed his lips against my forehead. "That's for me to know, Dollface. For me to know."

…

I kissed his forehead as I walked him around his new home. "And this is your room, decorated just for you." I smiled down at him. "Baby Jack's room, but Mommy's allowed in." I chuckled to myself, "I don't know how long that's going to last."

Gently, I set him down in his crib. His eyes were open, and his arms were outstretched. I heard someone come in, and I looked up slightly. Laurie walked over and stood next to me. "He's beautiful, Ophelia." She said softly.

"Yeah," I continued to smile. "He really is." I looked down at him, "Goodnight, Jack. I'll see you in about an hour." I adjusted his hat and blanket to ensure warmth but not suffocation, and followed Laurie out of the room.

I crashed on the couch with my legs sprawled in front of me.

Laurie looked at me, "So, has Bruce been around at all?"

I snorted. I hadn't seen Bruce since the abortion suggestion, but he had called and said he wanted to visit me. "No, not yet. I think he may be around tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come over?"

I looked at her, "Would you?" I looked down, "I don't think that I can face him alone. I mean, when he heard I was pregnant all he could say was to get an abortion. What's going to happen when he actually sees Jack?"

"Who cares what he thinks anyway?" She growled. "Screw Bruce Wayne and the private jet he flew in on."

I laughed. "Thanks, Laurie. I feel better now." I picked up the remote, "You wanna watch some TV before he gets up? I haven't seen anything in what seems like ages."

She nodded, "Kay."

I turned on the TV to see the news on. Some reporter was standing outside of what looked like the hospital. I frowned and turned the volume up a little.

"Tonight there was horror in the Gotham General Hospital. Three police officers who had been recovering from fire in the line of duty were brutally murdered along with their visiting family members by notorious psychopath The Joker. However, when police arrived outside of the scene they found The Joker sitting calmly outside waiting for arrest. When questioned, Commissioner Gordon stated that The Joker is going to be sent to Arkham and we are awaiting further news." He did that generic reporter nod, "Back to you, Chet."

I muted the TV and looked at Laurie. She was staring at the TV screen where they were still showing footage of The Joker's capture. He had been wearing a broad smile the entire time. She looked at me after what seemed like an eternity. "Wow."

I nodded, "Yes, that is pretty wow." I cocked my head, "Did I tell you that he was in the delivery room with me?"

"You failed to mention that." Surprisingly, she took the news rather calmly.

"Yeah, he was there. And then he came to see me when everyone was gone." I scratched my head, "He confuses me."

"Well, yes, usually crazy people who show random signs of affection tend to do that." She shrugged, "But hey, I don't think you're going to be seeing any of him." She looked at me, "For a long, long time."

Opening my mouth to answer, I was interrupted by the sound of my baby crying. As I was nursing him, I reflected on what Laurie said to me, and I think I actually believed her.

…

**A/N: WOO! I know the ending could've been better, but fret not, my pretties; this is only installment number one, and I believe that part two is going to be a lot (and I mean **_**a lot**_**) longer. But I refuse to give you chapter one of the new story until I get some more reviews (And I mean it, people. I can hold out for a really long time) So taking that into consideration, if you want a sequel, review review review! ^_^ Happy reading**

**Love,**

**Storytelling Spazoid **


End file.
